Battle of Hypori (Outer Rim Sieges)
"I learned about Order 66 when I read Branch's journal, and realized it was too late. Already, I could feel the deaths of many of my Jedi bretheren as they were shot down by their own men. My troops were hunting me down as though I was prey in a wild hunt. But there was one person I knew that would never follow that order, and that is Branch. He showed me the true meaning of what the clones were--of what they really possessed in their hearts all along." : ―from the Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak The Battle of Hypori was one of the final conflicts in the Outer Rim Sieges during the Clone Wars. In 19 BBY, the three-year war between the Republic and the Separatists was reaching its boiling point, with two-thirds of the Grand Army still fit for combat. In the last weeks of the war, many of the Separatists were driven out of the Core Worlds and Colonies, being pushed back to the fringes of the Outer Rim. Following the Battle of Coruscant and the death of Confederate Head of State/Sith Lord Count Dooku, the Republic further pressed their attack on the Separatists, with newly-bred Spaarti Clones and warships quickly filling up the ranks of the nearly depleted Grand Army. The Jedi Order also focused their attention of finding the elusive General Grievous, who succeeded Dooku as Head of State. Furthermore, Palpatine's "Triad of Evil" composing of Saleucami, Mygeeto and Felucia were slowly falling into Republic hands. War-weary citizens on Coruscant and other allied worlds held hope that the war was drawing to a peaceful end. As the war drew to a close, the Republic dispatched Jedi General Kyle Redbreak and the 422nd Defense Corps to clear out the Droid Army on the Outer Rim world of Hypori. On the rocky landscape, as Republic forces met with fierce resistance from the front line on the surface, Commander Branch, Redbreak's trusted second-in-command, was critically wounded by shrapnel and mortar shots. Branch, before succumbing to his wounds, gave Kyle his journal, detailing the battles they fought in, the feelings the clones had developed towards the Jedi, and top-secret orders that were not meant to be recorded. With his wounds killing him, Branch died in Kyle's arms. The battle lasted for nearly a week, with Captain Blazer filling in for the deceased Branch. During the battle, Redbreak looked through Branch's journal, and discovered Order 66--the contingency plan that outlined the deaths of the Jedi should they start to overthrow the Republic. Deciding to keep his discovery a secret, Kyle continued to lead his troops into battle until all of the Droid Armies were completely eliminated on Ord Mantell. While the battle was fierce, the veteran 422nd Defense Corps troops managed to secure a victory, but it was short-lived. Palpatine, now under the guise of Darth Sidious of whom the Jedi were trying to find during the closing stages of the war, issued Order 66, and Redbreak, knowing that the clones were going to kill him, prepared to flee and fight when Captain Blazer and his troops opened fire on the Jedi Master. Redbreak attempted to escape in his starfighter, but an AT-TE opened fire and destroyed the cockpit, forcing the fighter to crash-land into a nearby field. Knowing that his troops weren't too far behind, Redbreak quickly hid in the shadows until night, where he would find a ship to get him to Coruscant. As Redbreak tried to find an unguarded ship, he ran into Sergenat Clasher who had no intention to kill whatsoever. Clasher knew that the Republic was falling, and that he tried to tell this to the other clones, but to no avail. Knowing that time was short, the two made a plan. Clasher would pretend he found Kyle and arrested him, therefore taking a Sheathipede shuttle foundat one of the outposts. When they arrived at the outpost, Kyle and Clasher, accompanied by another clone made their way to the detention block. Clasher attacked the clone, freed Kyle and a firefight began, with Redbreak covering Clasher while the sergeant started up the controls of the shuttle. Able to escape the firefight, the shuttle was pursued by fighters of Thunderbird Squadron, prompting Redbreak and Clasher to immediately set a course for Coruscant. However, the damage done to the shuttle didn't gaurantee enough power to Coruscant, and so decided to head fo Nar Shadaa to meet up with Bombshot would take them directly to Coruscant. Aftermath : "During the Battle of Hypori, Jedi General Kyle Redbreak, holding a senior position, attempted to take command of entire Droid Army by use of a special chip provided to him by the Order to place inside the computer and to alter the Droids' frequency command. He killed ARC-1248 and several of his own men in the process, escaping from the destruction from the cannon blasts from Cannon Company walkers. He was subsequently taken prisoner but later escaped with help from CS-5421. The fleet was unable to catch up with the both of them, and they escaped. However, due to the Jedi being small in number, it hardly makes a difference. General Redbreak will have no place to hide, and he will be hunted down by the Empire and will be brought to justice for his crimes against the Emperor. If not, then let him rot." —Admiral James Reeves' report The Battle of Hypori was a victory for the Republic, and later the Empire. In the official records, the Empire claimed that Redbreak was dispatched by the council to take control of the entire Droid Army by use of a special chip provided by the Order. The plan was stopped, and Redbreak was taken prisoner, but escaped with the help of Clasher. Though both of them escaped, it made little difference, as public opinion had heavily turned against the Jedi, meaning that they would be unwilling to help a "menace". Partcipants Outcome *Republic/Imperial Victory **Commander Branch Killed in Action **Kyle Redbreak escapes Casualties Grand Army of the Republic Heavy *Commander Branch *Captain Blazer *Many Clones killed or wounded *Several AT-TE Walkers *''Heart of Peace'' *"Arbee" *Numerous fighter squadrons Confederacy of Independent Systems Very Heavy *Numerous Battle Droids *Several Persuader Tanks *Ten AAT Tanks *Several MTT Troop Carriers *Heavy damage to Separatist warships *Dozens of fighter squadrons Category:Events